Why Me?
by marina eys
Summary: Lily Evans is in her seventh year at school and is horrified to learn that James Potter, who graduated the year before, is back at Hogwarts. She's even more enraged when she discovers that he is there as a teacher - and one of hers! Lovehate. LilyJames.
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I wish it did but unfortunately it is not. So please don't sue.

* * *

**-Why me?-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have never written a Lily/James fic before so I decided to try my hand at it. Please let me know what you think. 

The basic summary is as follows and may not follow the information provided in the Harry Potter series:

The story is set when Lily is in her seventh year at Hogwarts. James is a year older and has returned to Hogwarts as a professor. They have been sworn enemies from as far back as when Lily was a fourth year and since then nothing has changed…hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**-**

_Bad News_

_-_

Why me? That's what I always ask myself when anything goes wrong. And right now, something is _definitely _wrong. Did I do something in a previous life that means everything bad has to happen to me? Did Severus Snape place some curse on me? It could certainly explain why I, Lily Evans, upon embarking the Hogwarts Express at the start of my seventh year at Hogwarts, discovered that arrogant and ex-fellow Gryffindor, James Potter, was indeed back at Hogwarts after graduating the previous year.

You may ask why this was such a terrible thing. I mean James Potter is not that bad looking, even I will admit to that. With unruly black hair, charming hazel eyes and at times a winsome smile, there is nothing really objectionable about his appearance.

No, you have to look past that façade and at the real Potter, the real person lurking beneath the surface to understand what he really is. This James is rude, conceited, arrogant and bent on making my life hell.

Well I can certainly tell you something…it's working!

Ever since I was in fourth year and he was in fifth, we have hated each other with a passion. It's the only thing we ever agree on – disagreeing. Oh, and also the reason it all started…we never discuss that too…

But anyway, back to when I boarded the Hogwarts Express.

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping and there was not a single dark cloud in the sky. I was feeling _great. _I was looking forward to being reunited with my two closest friends (both Gryffindors like me) Rose Banks and Trina Lyons. I was certainly relieved that I would not have to spend any more time with my dreadful sister Petunia (she's almost as bad as James, if that could be possible).

I was running late that day and ran along the station, huffing as I boarded the train and thrust my ticket at the inspector who examined it and after what seemed like an eternity, let me go and find a compartment.

I was looking for my friends and opened a few compartments, seeing if they were in any of them.

I had no idea that what I would find in the first compartment that I looked in would cause such horror as I have never known.

I turned the golden knob of the door and poked my head through, surveying the room. Nobody was there except for James Potter. I went back out but then realised what I had just seen and ran back to the door, checking that I was not hallucinating.

I wasn't.

Much to my dismay, that is.

James Potter, former Hogwarts Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, was looking back up at me from where he was comfortably seated with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Evans, long time no see. Why the long face?" he smirked wickedly and I had to restrain myself from punching him.

"I think you know very well that _you _are the reason for my 'long face', you arrogant jerk. I thought that you had left Hogwarts last year. Or did you fail too many classes and you now have to stay back a year?" I taunted, my green eyes flashing.

I was so mad, though I knew that what I was saying was ridiculous. All of Hogwarts had attended the graduating ceremony, including me, and I had seen Potter graduate so I knew that he had to have passed all his classes. Also, Potter, I will grudgingly admit, is smart (unlike a few numbskull males such as his friend Sirius Black).

James's face darkened. "You know Evans, you haven't changed one bit. Still the grouchy, ugly and above all, dateless, girl from last year. And for your information, I passed all my classes last year."

I inwardly fumed. "Potter, you're a real bastard you know that. I wouldn't talk about me that way, you should look at yourself. I have never seen anybody so- moody- and-and so- um-ugly-"

Potter threw back his head and laughed. It was an irritatingly musical sound that gave me the urge to wrap my hands around his neck and throttle him.

"See, you can't even say it because you know its not true." He taunted and continued laughing.

I stamped my foot on the red-carpeted floor and let out a cry of frustration. This caused the git to laugh even harder.

"Oh you do make me laugh Evans, you really do."

I clenched my fists and stalked out of the compartment, unwilling to be tormented anymore, and slammed the door shut behind me.

It was only then that I realised I had not discovered the reason as to Potter going back to Hogwarts.

I soon found my friends, Rose and Trina, in another compartment. Both of them noticed my flushed face and my red hair in disarray from having pulled at it in my anger.

"Are you okay?" Rose, a petite brunette, asked with concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh fine. Just peachy." I snapped, causing both my friends to look at me startled.

I sighed. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to be so bitchy. I'm usually not, it's just that I had a little encounter with the big bad wolf a few minutes ago and he managed to stir me up as usual." I apologised.

"Big bad wolf?" Trina, a robust blonde, asked in confusion.

"Potter. He's back at Hogwarts." I informed them almost reluctantly. Honestly, why me? Why did this have to happen to me?

"Potter? But why? He may be a complete prat but he certainly wasn't stupid." Trina commented.

"I know. I have no idea." I told them of my encounter with him and then said, "Him and his friends always pulled pranks on us. And now that we thought they were gone, one of the Marauders has now come back so we cannot even have a year of peace."

I nervously tapped my glasses. How many times had James and Co. teased me about having to wear them? _Four eyes. Geek. Loser. Nerd. _How many times had they called me those names? Too many times to count.

The Hogwarts Express travelled speedily along to Hogwarts, where I would then discover the horrifying truth of James's return.

* * *

"NO!" I wailed. "I can't believe it. I simply can't." I sat there on the bench, stunned, unwilling to believe what I had just heard. It was just after the sorting ceremony and an announcement had just been made that James Potter had returned to Hogwarts as a Professor. What was even more disturbing was that he was teaching charms – a subject of mine. 

I was so distressed that I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole Hall could have heard me. Luckily, it was only the Gryffindor table that did.

Rose looked at me with pity. "At least you're good at charms." She tried to comfort me. It was no use.

I placed my head in my hands.

What was I going to do?

I could see James sitting there at the Head Table, looking pleased with himself as he surveyed the commotion of the students.

We unfortunately made eye contact. I glared at him. He smirked and raised his goblet to me in response. I prayed that he would choke and die.

I also prayed that I would be able to survive the year with Potter now that he was back at Hogwarts and as one of my teachers no less.

It's funny how on the whole, none of my wishes ever seem to come true.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I know its short but this is just to give you all a little taste of what the story is going to be like – next chapter will be at least twice as long. There will be more character and plot development next chapter. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are and any advice that you may have! 


	2. Surprising News

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing – it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I wish it did but unfortunately it's not mine. So please don't sue.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is in her seventh year at school and is horrified to learn that James Potter, who graduated the year before, is back at Hogwarts. She's even more enraged when she discovers that he is there as a teacher - and one of hers! They have been sworn enemies from as far back as when Lily was a fourth year and since then nothing has changed…hope you like! Love/hate. LilyJames.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. This story will develop more as it goes along. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

-

_Surprising News_

_-_

I stared gob smacked at my food. I willed myself to eat but I found that I couldn't. Trina glanced at me and frowned. "Lily, you simply must eat something. You can't starve yourself in protest against Potter being a teacher."

I looked at the High Table and instinctively glowered at the sight of James Potter's messy brown hair.

"It's his entire fault for making me like this. Why did he have to come back? It's like he's doing this to deliberately irk me."

Rose rolled her eyes and Trina stuffed a treacle tart into my mouth. "Eat."

I choked on the tart and broke into a coughing fit, attracting attention from a lot of people including Potter.

He smirked at my red faced and I could see him chuckle.

I, in turn, gave him a look that clearly said _go to hell. _He just smiled even wider. What was it about me that always amused him?

I soon gave up trying to figure him out; Potter is too weird for any sense of reason.

Trina gave me a glass of pumpkin juice, which I swallowed down gratefully.

"Thanks. Stupid Potter, he deliberately made me choke." I complained unreasonably.

Rose rolled her eyes again. Trina threatened to stuff another tart into my mouth.

I decided to do the smart thing and close my mouth and be quiet for the rest of supper.

* * *

Later that night Trina, Rosa and I made our way up to the Gryffindor common room along with the other members of our house. 

Usually the Prefects led the students back to their houses but this year, Headmaster Dumbledore had not yet announced who they were. There was much speculation as to why he had left it so late. It probably had to do with the fact that he had been preoccupied with the rising of an evil wizard, Voldemort, or something like that. There had been much discussion in the media about it, whenever I read the Daily Prophet there was always something about the wizard on the cover. I don't think that too much will come of him. And besides, nobody would ever dare attack Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore as headmaster.

Anyway, it was such a relief when we did go back to our houses and I could lie back down on my bed again and relax.

Apart from Trina and Rose, there were two other seventh years in the same room as us – Fiona Johnson and Arabella Fig.

Both were pretty, nice girls. I got along with them okay.

Fiona smiled at me as I collapsed onto my bed.

"Depressed about Potter coming back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. I did _not _want to talk about it.

"From the expression of horror on your face. You look like someone just died."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if by the end of this week somebody will be killed - Potter himself. We can't spend anytime in the same room at all together. We will kill each other, that is if I don't kill him first. Argh! He is such a jerk."

Fiona bounced on top of my bed. "Cheer up. It's not _that _bad. Besides, as a teacher, he can't afford to pick on you without he himself getting into trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that. The man's a menace." I commented dryly.

Arabella plonked herself down into a chair. "He certainly has changed a lot over the summer." Her eyes had a glint in them as she spoke.

"Yeah, he's become even more demented." I snorted.

"Hmm…he is very good-looking Lily, he's grown a lot and might I add has a very _fine _body." Arabella smiled cheekily. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that the reason you are so stirred up is because you are attracted to him."

I snorted even louder this time.

"Ahh, the images, the images." I covered my eyes with my hands in mock terror. "You're insane. The only thing that could be attracted to him is a blind, deaf and numb person. And even then they would have difficulties." I laughed.

There was a sudden hushed silence in the room and I continued laughing despite it. I then noticed that something was wrong.

"He's behind me isn't he?" I asked nervously.

Rose slowly nodded at me.

I turned around and there stood Potter, casually leaning against the doorframe of our room. He sneered at me.

"Nice to know that you feel that way about me."

_Damn. He heard me. _

I was not going to let this _moron _think I cared that he had overheard me. I stood up straight and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Is that the way to talk to a Professor? It's not Potter anymore Evans, but Professor Potter, and you would do well to remember that."

I glared at him for the millionth time that day.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly, ignoring what he had just said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking to a teacher in an insolent matter. Dumbledore sent me to get you…no idea why he would want to see somebody such as _yourself_…" Here Potter sneered, "but we all make mistakes."

I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from answering back. I needed to be careful around Potter, as a teacher he could make my life even _more_ of a living hell.

I sighed, trying to be patient.

"Fine, I'll come with you."

Potter looked surprised that I had not said something rude to him and instead had actually agreed to go with him. He straightened up and told me somewhat uncertainly to follow him.

Rose looked pityingly at me as I reluctantly followed Potter. Trina looked at me questioningly and I shrugged at her.

What could Dumbledore possibly want to see me about?

I had not pulled any pranks on anybody or done anything really wrong – well apart from the few encounters that I had had with Potter.

Maybe that's what he wanted to see me about, Potter… _Oh boy_.

My hands were clammy as I nervously followed Potter. Every so often he would turn back to check that I was still following him.

It was five minutes before we reached the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. They were five long agonising minutes and I was terrified as to what Dumbledore might say to me. I had not really said anything that bad, had I?

As Potter said the password for the door, I whispered to him harshly, "I hope you're happy." I glared at him and Potter raised one eyebrow.

Now what was that supposed to mean?

I glared at him even more, but he didn't seem affected. I groaned and Potter let out a soft chuckle.

"You really are quite obstinate." He continued chuckling.

I didn't know whether to scream, slap him or kill him.

Instead I pushed past him and swiftly made my way up to Dumbledore's office. I could hear Potter laughing the whole way.

I came to the door of the office and tried to open it but to know avail. I stared at it dumbly for a second and then jumped when I heard Potter whisper loudly right into my ear, "A professor has to open it."

I shivered and shrank back from him, feeling awkward that he had been so close to me. Potter was playing at something.

I waited for him to open the door but then he stopped me before I could go through.

"What is it that you want Potter?" I demanded in frustration.

"What is it that _you _want?" he had that way of irritating me by just doing the smallest things. I could have strangled him.

"For you to move. Now let me go." I made to push past him again but he moved his arm and blocked the doorway, the result being that my face collided with his arm and I jerked back in pain.

"You idiot. I think you broke my nose." I grabbed at it painfully. Now that's all I needed to top off my _perfect _day in my _perfect _life – a broken nose.

"I'm so sorry." Potter told me as insincerely as possible.

"Can you please just let me through?" I pleaded. Any minute now and I would be down on my knees begging him to let me pass. Just imagine how delighted Potter would be.

"I don't do things for people who don't know their place." he stated smugly and leant closer to me. Honestly, was he really a Professor or a five-year old child? I really couldn't tell.

I needed to get away from Potter, I had never been this close to him before in my life and it was making me squirm. He could see that I was uncomfortable and was taking delight in it.

I was luckily saved at that moment by Dumbledore. He had approached us from behind and after observing us for a moment or two, asked, "Is something wrong?"

I glanced at Potter, very tempted to tell him just exactly what had happened but he spoke before me.

"Nothing at all Professor, Evans here had just made a few inappropriate comments and I was rebuking her for it."

My eyes flashed. I had done no such thing! Well, not until he provoked me. But I knew that it was no use to argue for otherwise it would seem like I was being even more of a brat.

Dumbledore looked at me quizzically. "I am very sorry to here it. Never in all her days at Hogwarts has Ms Evans ever been in trouble for misconduct. It is _most_ unusual." His eyes were filled with mirth and now it was my turn to smirk, and at Potter. Dumbledore could see that what Potter had said was false.

Also, it meant that the reason I was sent to Dumbledore was not because of anything I had done wrong. I wondered why he wanted to see me then.

Dumbledore led the way into his office and gestured for me to take a seat. It was very cluttered yet seemed to vibrate with warmth. It looked homey and I noticed that there was even a phoenix in the room.

Dumbledore noticed the direction of my gaze and said, "Fawkes."

"Pardon?" I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. _Fawkes?_

"Yes, that's its name, Fawkes."

I let out a long _oh_.

Potter made to leave but Dumbledore stopped him.

"You may stay if you like. After all, you did play a part in the decision." He told him.

Potter coloured slightly and looked embarrassed. He slowly took a seat and sank into it.

"Now Ms Evans," Dumbledore began, "As you are probably aware, the prefects for this year have yet to be chosen."

I nodded my head uncertainly, what did this have to do with anything?

I peered out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Potter was tense. I turned back to Dumbledore, curious as to what was going on.

"After much discussion, it has been agreed by myself and most of the staff that _you _shall be this year's Head Girl." Dumbledore watched me, waiting for my reaction.

I, on the other hand, had lost all the thoughts that had been going through my head.

"What?" My mouth dropped open. Me? Head Girl? I didn't think so. I had never been a Prefect and wanted to keep it that way. I hated having to do anything with being in the limelight. I had never done anything outstanding that indicated that I would be chosen to be Head Girl.

I tried to think of something appropriate to say but all that blurted out of my mouth was, "I don't want to be Head Girl."

I'm unpopular enough as it is, thanks to Potter and his cronies back when they were still at school, being the pompous Head Girl would just worsen things.

Dumbledore leant back in his chair. "Yes, I suspected that you would say that."

"Then why are you still making me Head Girl?"

"You don't, of course, have to be Head Girl, it is entirely up to you what you choose to do. However, I feel that if you give it enough thought, you will soon change your mind. You will make the perfect Head Girl, I know it." He peered at me mysteriously over his glasses.

"I somehow don't think so, Professor." I shook my head, in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know if this will ease your mind at all, but you are the only person chosen to be Head Girl with the whole staff agreeing with the decision."

My jaw dropped open even further. "The _whole_ staff." I repeated stupidly.

"Yes. It is very unusual."

The whole staff? Then that would mean…

I turned at Potter. "You!" I cried indignantly, my cheeks turning red.

Potter sat up. "Me? What have I done now Evans?"

"You know perfectly well. You agreed to make me Head Girl, you _wanted _Professor Dumbledore to make me Head Girl because you _knew_ that I would hate to be a prefect."

Potter clenched his jaw. It was funny to notice that whenever Potter was mad about something, a small vein appeared in his forehead. You could usually tell how angry he was by the size of the vein – the angrier the larger. Now it was practically throbbing.

"What exactly is your problem? You're so bitter all the time. It's not normal." He insulted.

"_I'm _not normal? How dare you say such a thing!"

"Evans, just grow up. You know it's the truth. You were different when you came to Hogwarts as a first year and nothing has changed since then." He jeered.

"And you have always been the same incorrigible git that I have known since first year." I retorted.

"Ooh, I'm surprised that you know what the word _incorrigible _means. But then, you always were a nerd."

"That's great Potter, you deliberately make me Head Girl because you know that it will irk me and now you go on and call me names. That's very mature." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't agree to make you Head Girl to insult you." He stood up, towering over me.

I faltered. "Then why did you…?" I trailed off. Potter looked so frightening that I was still scared to go on further.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat and both Potter and I turned to him, embarrassed. Dumbledore however, did not seem to be angry but amused. A little smile had formed round the sides of his mouth as he surveyed us. "Thank you for that little display."

There was an awkward silence as I tried to figure out what I should say. Dumbledore had just chosen for me to be Head Girl and then I had to go and act like a little child in front of him. But I don't want to be Head Girl. I don't…And if I was to be Head Girl, then who was going to be Head Boy?

Dumbledore smiled kindly at me. "I understand that this has been a shock for you. I will give you till tomorrow to consider. Now Mr Potter, I do believe that it is getting later. Please escort Lily back to her room."

I said goodbye to him as Potter and I made our way out of the room.

As soon as we made it back out in the corridor again we started arguing with each other, all the way to the common room.

Our argument ended with me standing in the doorway of the Gryffindor Common Room yelling at him that he was "impossible".

Potter balled his fists and was about to shout at me some verbal insult or other but then changed his mind.

"For your information, Evans, I agreed with the decision for you to be Head Girl because I thought that you would be good at it." He said quietly and then left quickly before I could say anything.

I stared at him as he walked off. Now what was that supposed to mean?

* * *

I woke up the next day with a bleeding headache. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom and had a shower. It was refreshing and also gave me time to think about what had happened the previous night. 

_Head Girl? Should I? Could I?_

__Would I?

How could I refuse? Dumbledore had asked me and what Dumbledore asked, people did. It wasn't as if he was threatening, instead it was because he had the knack of making people feel obliged to do what he requested.

"Fine Dumbledore, I'll be Head Girl, but I think I'm going to regret it."

When I told my friends about what had happened (omitting the details concerning Potter), they were ecstatic.

"Our little Lily as Head Girl? Who could believe it?" Trina said.

"Yeah, we'll be famous. Forever known as the best friends of Lily Evans, Head Girl, '76." Rose linked her arm with mine and Trina took the other.

Fiona and Arabella were also pleased.

"You'd be _perfect _as Head Girl, Lils." They had both gushed at me in excitement. It seemed that everybody was excited about me being Head Girl…except _me._

Dumbledore was also happy and said that, "I had made the right decision."

I personally don't think so.

Dumbledore decided to announce the Head Boy and Girl during breakfast that morning. Everybody waited in anticipation and I could not help but hope it was not disappointment that they were feeling after they found out that I was Head Girl. There were certainly a few curious glances thrown my way as people tried to figure out a) Exactly who I was, or b) how much money I had had to bribe Dumbledore to give me the position.

I ignored the people surrounding me who were staring. One half of the school had never heard of me before and the other half knew me but didn't have a high opinion of me thanks to the Marauders.

I also was introduced to the Head Boy, Kyle Davies. He was a tall, muscly and good-looking Ravenclaw, who as you have probably guessed I had not had much to do with in the past. Judging by the look on his face, he would have liked to have kept it that way.

He was none too impressed that the Head Girl happened to be a very "dorky, nasty bitch" as I overheard him telling a friend. I tried not to let it hurt me. Compared with the Marauders it was nothing.

Davies seemed to be even more perturbed when Dumbledore told us that our rooms would be separate from the other houses in another part of the Hogwarts castle.

We were taken to a remote part of the castle near Dungeons. Our rooms though, were nothing like the dungeons.

There was a main common room for us to share and then there was my bedroom, which was decorated patriotically in red and gold. It was elaborately furnished with a double poster bed. I fell down onto it, in love with my room already. I was astonished to see that all of my belongings had already been brought up to my room – but that was magic for you.

I was not allowed to rest for long as Trina and Rose soon came bounding into my room. They oohed and aahed for a little bit, laughing all the while.

"Well, don't you just have _the_ life?" Trina laughed.

Rose, the much more quiet and observant of the two, commented, "Davies doesn't seem too pleasant."

"No shit. He's a pig." Trina snorted, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I heard that." Called Davies from his room.

"Dickhead." Trina said under her breath.

We all giggled.

Rose looked at the time and gasped. "Come on, you two. Class starts in two minutes."

I made a dash for my books and then we scrambled into the hallway. First class of the school year was the one that I was dreading the most – Charms.

Pratty Potter would not hesitate to take points away from Gryffindor if we were late to class. As we ran I tried to imagine how Potter would act towards me.

I desperately hoped that he would treat me like all his other students. I hoped that he wouldn't humiliate and that we could at least pretend to act amicably towards one another.

I soon discovered that it was all in vain…

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, thanks heaps for the reviews. I loved them. It gives me the will to write another chapter! Lol. 

**_Replies: _**

**__**

**Charmed luver222**: I was thinking about making James the DADA teacher, but apparently there is another fic sort of like this one with James as a DADA teacher and I didn't want to make them the same. Glad you love the story though!

**cilverblood**: Yep, sure I can make it PG-13. What did you exactly want with the changing on the rating? Like, adult themes and the like? Thanks for the review.


	3. Trials in more ways than one

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing – it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I wish it did but unfortunately it's not mine. So please don't sue.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is in her seventh year at school and is horrified to learn that James Potter, who graduated the year before, is back at Hogwarts. She's even more enraged when she discovers that he is there as a teacher - and one of hers! They have been sworn enemies from as far back as when Lily was a fourth year and since then nothing has changed…hope you like! Love/hate. LilyJames. It is written from Lily's point of view.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. Replies are at the end. If you have any questions just feel free to ask. And I've got a little question for you, for each chapter do you want me to include the ending for the previous chapter like I've done for this one? Please let me know.

* * *

**Last chapter: **

_I made a dash for my books and then we scrambled into the hallway. First class of the school year was the one that I was dreading the most – Charms._

_Pratty Potter would not hesitate to take points away from Gryffindor if we were late to class. As we ran I tried to imagine how Potter would act towards me._

_I desperately hoped that he would treat me like all his other students. I hoped that he wouldn't humiliate and that we could at least pretend to act amicably towards one another._

_I soon discovered that it was all in vain…_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**-**

_Trials…In More Ways Than One_

_-_

We ran along a number of corridors. I was feeling reluctant, because I didn't want to endure a lesson with Potter, but also desperate at the same time because if I was late he would not hesitate to punish me.

We ran madly up the stairs to the Charms classroom and I wildly flung open the door. Everybody in the room turned to look at me in amusement. They were taking in my dishevelled red hair, my lopsided glasses and my messy uniform. Rose and Trina stood behind me and were breathing just as heavily as I was. Potter had not yet arrived and I gratefully sank down into a seat at the back.

Trina sat on my right and Rose on my left.

"Phew, I thought that he would be here by now." Rose said, the poor girl was practically sweating.

Trina nodded. "He's probably the kind of person who punishes students for the same things that he does anyway."

"Well I sincerely hope he doesn't turn up at all." I blurted out as I started to unpack my books.

"Evans, yet again you have voiced your rather charming opinion of me." Potter's voice cut through the classroom like a knife.

I closed my eyes, dreading what was inevitably about to happen.

"Just because your eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't see you." Potter smirked and the rest of the class laughed apart from Trina, Rosa and me. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

Trina and Rose both looked horrified for me. Rose had even turned a pale whitish colour.

My green eyes flashed. Who did Potter think he was? Some kind of superstar?

"Do you always have to be such a pompous jerk?" I uttered irritably. So much for me trying to stay on his good side.

The whole class seemed to hold its breath after I had said this, waiting to see how Potter would react.

I could have sworn that he looked disconcerted, as if unsure how to handle me. I grinned triumphantly and this turned out to be a huge mistake as he suddenly snapped, "It seems that Evans has some issues. Perhaps we can help sort them out in detention after dinner tonight and for the rest of this week?" he sneered mockingly at me and I had a sudden urge to throw something at his head.

Good thing I can control my urges then, isn't it?

I exhaled slowly as Potter turned away and moved back to the front of the classroom. At least he had decided not to take any house points away.

But Potter then turned back around to me with a devilish expression on his face and I knew that I had thought too soon. "Also, I forgot to tell you…that will be ten points from Gryffindor. Its not exactly the best start for your first day as Head Girl now, is it?"

I was really tempted to throw my Charms at Potter's head so I clenched my fists and bowed my head down until I could no longer see any part of the infamous Potter.

Potter continued walking once more to the front of the classroom and said in a strong clear voice, "Now, lets see what you know." Potter paused for a moment as he thought of what to say next. "Can anybody remember all of the unforgivable curses?" he asked in a manner that clearly showed he expected none of us to know the answer.

Nobody raised their hand and I glanced at the class in exasperation. How could they forget? It was basic knowledge what they were. Even Trina and Rose did not raise their hands, though maybe it was because they were so frightened of Potter.

I looked around the room once more before I slowly raised my right hand. I'll, be damned if I let Potter think I was an idiot. I was just as smart as him…in fact, smarter.

Potter's eyes barely flickered towards me but I knew that he had to have seen me.

However, then he said, "Does anybody know them at all?" He completely avoided looking in my direction.

"I do." I spoke firmly but he looked right past me.

"Nobody? Oh well, they are-"

I saw red. Nobody just goes and ignores me like that, nobody. And definitely not Potter.

"Excuse me but I do believe that I had my hand up." I said with all the dignity that I could muster.

Potter had opened a textbook and was looking at it, not even bothering to look up when he said, "Evans, could you please see me when this class ends. I think we need to have a little discussion about your appalling behaviour in and out of class."

I inhaled unsteadily. That creep! That annoying, little, arrogant, conceited git!

I was going to give him a piece of my mind but Rose placed a reassuring hand on my arm and shook her head slightly.

I unclenched my fists and relaxed back into my seat.

If Potter wanted to be that way, then fine. But I hope he knew that I could play dirty too. And even better than him.

Charms class eventually came to an end. I leisurely packed away my belongings, taking as much time as I possibly could. The last student had left a good five minutes before I finished packing and I hid a grin at the sight of Potter sitting behind his desk, arms folded and glaring at me impatiently.

"Well hurry up. I haven't got all day." he spoke edgily as I moved at a snail's pace towards his desk.

I glared sulkily at him and brushed my hair out of my face. He stared back at me, almost challengingly.

"Okay Potter, what do you want?" I was the first to speak.

"I think that we need to have a little discussion in regard to your behaviour. This kind of attitude may be acceptable by other teachers but not by Me." he told me smugly.

I crossed and uncrossed my arms in frustration. "My behaviour in other classes is quite good. Its you who is the problem Potter, not me."

Potter merely raised an eyebrow before saying knowingly; "I doubt very much that you will be thinking that way during detention. I would like to issue a warning to you, you may think that being in my classes is bad enough, but I could make it a whole lot worse for you if I want to." He leered menacingly at me and I did not miss the threat behind those words.

I scampered out of the classroom as quickly as possible, to find Trina and Rose waiting for me.

"That slime ball. He was deliberately threatening you." Trina threw a look of dislike in the direction of the classroom.

I groaned. "I know. I'm going to fail charms this year, I know it – _and _it's my best subject!"

Rose patted my arm. "You really ought to be careful, Lils. You should watch your temper. Potter can get nasty when he wants to.

I buried my head in my books. "And don't I know it."

As we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room, I noticed that there was a crowd of students all talking excitedly around a sheet of paper that had been placed upon the wall.

I pushed my way through the crowd and curiously made my way to the front where the notice was.

I wiped my glasses on the sleeve of my robe before I read what it said:

-

**_Gryffindor Quidditch Team Trials_**

_Where & When: This afternoon on the Quidditch Pitch at 4:00pm_

_The following positions are vacant:_

_2 Chasers_

_1 Seeker_

_Only second years and above are allowed to try out._

_-_

"Oh, that's all." I shrugged. "I honestly don't see what's all the fuss about."

Trina looked at me as if I had gone mad. "You don't see what all the fuss's about? Its Quidditch, the greatest sport ever in existence."

I forgot to tell you something that I should probably have mentioned – Trina is on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. It was surprising that she had actually made it onto the team during fifth year, seeing as how unpopular we were, particularly with Potter who was captain right up until last year. However, not even he could deny the obvious talent that Trina had as a chaser and so she was allowed on the team.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved my hand to indicate that I wanted to change the subject but Trina just looked at me slyly.

"You know, Lily, you should really try out for the Team. You're a great chaser." She told me.

I almost had a heart attack. "Me? On the Quidditch team? I don't think so."

"But you're great at it. Remember when you came over to my place last holidays and we played Quidditch – you were awesome. You didn't join the team all these years before because you were too afraid of Potter, well now's your chance!" she grinned, trying to convince me.

I shook my head. "No way. I don't want to join the team. And I was never afraid of Potter."

"Yeah, sure." Trina snorted. "You're just scared."

"I'm not! I just have other important things to do." I reasoned.

"Like what?"

"W-well, l-like my duties as Head Girl and…"

Trina put her hands on her hips. "I knew it, you are scared."

I, being the mature person that I am, poked my tongue out at her and marched up to the signup sheet for the Quidditch team, grabbed my quill and wrote my name up on the long list of people.

"There, happy now?" I huffed.

Rose looked up from the book she had been reading throughout all this time and seeing the harassed look on my face, asked, "What happened?"

I playfully whacked her on the head with my Charms book. "Always with your books, aren't you? What book from the library haven't you read?" I teased.

Rose reddened. "I haven't read all the books in the library." She protested meekly.

Trina joined in with the banter as we grabbed our books for the next class and made our way back out into the corridor. "Yeah, sure. That's what they all say."

Rose bit her lip nervously. "C'mon, you two. We'll be late."

"Geez Rosie, live a little." Trina laughed.

I laughed with her and saw that fellow Head Student, Kyle Davies, was walking past us. "Hi, Kyle." I said in a false cheerful voice.

Davies grunted and that only sent Trina and I into peels of laughter. Rose laughed weakly.

I turned to look at her. "Oh Rose, we were only joking, you know. We weren't serious."

"Yeah, we still love you." Trina beamed and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Rose shrugged her off. "I-I've got to go somewhere for a sec. I've forgotten something. I'll meet you back in class." She hastily walked away, oblivious to our questions of "Where?" and "What's wrong?"

Trina furrowed her forehead. "Well that's odd." She commented.

"Very odd." I murmured. Now what was wrong with Rose?

* * *

Most of the classes for the rest of the day were reasonable. I almost died of boredom during Professor Binns's class, which occurred later that day. He kept on droning on and on about the Great Wizard Merlin. I was sitting next to Trina (Rose doesn't study History of Magic) and had leant my head on the desk and looked over to my right. I could see that there were many students who looked just as bored as I was.

It was then that I was surprised to see a fellow Gryffindor, I think his name is Patrick Wood, looking right back at me. My eyes widened and I discreetly glanced back over my shoulders to see if he really was looking at me.

Patrick smiled at me charmingly and then mouthed, "I'm bored."

"Me too." I mouthed back and we both grinned. I felt slightly ridiculous; we had never talked much together before.

Patrick's good looking, with short dark hair and a stocky build. (A/N: Think Sean Biggerstaff look-alike – yep, this guy is supposed to be the father of Oliver Wood).

Class soon ended and we passed each other on the way out. He gently squeezed my arm and quirked an eyebrow at me in a way that made me want to drool as he exited the room. I stood there; hardly daring to believe that what had just happened was true.

"Did Patrick Wood just flirt with you?" Trina nudged me from behind, voicing my thoughts exactly out loud.

"He was _not _flirting with me." I protested.

"Yeah? Well what was with your little secret conversation you two had during Binns's boring talk on Merlin." She nudged me again and I whacked her in return.

"He just said that he was bored and I agreed, that's all."

"Sure, sure. Wood and Evans sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she started singing and I placed both hands over my ears, feinting terror.

We had just turned around corner when I walked smack bang into none other than my favourite person of all time, James Potter.

"Oof!" I groaned as I lay there, sprawled on the floor with Potter resting heavily on top of me.

I could hear Trina giggling hysterically somewhere in the background. In my daze I could not help thinking, _at least she has stopped singing that blasted song._

I lazily push Potter off me, I could feel the hard muscles beneath his shirt and I blushed.

He rumpled his brown hair as he clambered off me.

"Gee, thanks Evans. Can't you watch where you're going for once? Five points from Gryffindor." He snapped.

You'd think he would be a bit more sympathetic towards his old house, wouldn't you? What on earth was his problem? Apart from me, that is.

"It's not my fault that I walked into you. You should have been watching where you were going as well." I responded heatedly.

I never got to hear Potter's reply as he soon began walking away rather speedily.

Then I saw what had made him run.

Pursuing Potter was another young teacher, Professor Simmons. She was roughly twenty years of age and was also new this year along with Potter. I think she was teaching Muggle Studies. A lot of the boys in our year had a crush on her. I had seen Jason Creevey even distributing photos of her. She had long blonde hair that at the moment was flying out behind her.

"Yoo-hoo. James! I need to ask you something." She called after him.

Trina and I, along with the small crowd that had gathered around us, looked at the spectacle in amusement.

"Looks like Potter has a girlfriend." I whispered. Trina heard me and hooted with laughter.

"And it looks like you have some competition." She said back to me cheekily.

I elbowed her. "I thought you said that I liked Wood."

She smiled at me quirkily. "No reasons why you can't have both, is there?"

I spent the rest of the day chasing Trina all around Hogwarts.

We eventually tired of running and collapsed onto the lounge back in the common room. The clock chimed and Trina suddenly jumped up. How she had the energy I have no idea.

But she suddenly said, "Quidditch trials! C'mon, you've got to get changed and grab your broom."

"No, Trina. No, I can't."

"And why not?" Trina demanded.

"Because."

"That's convincing." She said sarcastically.

We saw Rose walk by. She looked dazed and when she saw us, smiled weakly.

"Rose, please tell Trina to leave me alone about Quidditch." I pleaded.

"Trina, leave her alone."

Trina smirked. "You're coming with me, _now_."

We suddenly heard a door slam shut and we saw that Rose had disappeared.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. Rose had been acting strangely all day.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. She disappeared after Charms and then turned up to our next class late."

"Let's speak to her tonight at dinner." I suggested.

"Good idea. But for now however, you are going to Quidditch trials." Trina said before I could make my escape.

She practically forced me to get changed and to get my broomstick – a fairly new Cleansweep 75.

We set off for the Quidditch pitch and my heart sank as I saw the huge turnout. There were tonnes of pupils there, vying for a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Must you watch?" I asked, desperately.

"All team members have to be present. And guess whose our team captain?"

"Who?" I said, bored of the topic of conversation already.

"Your Patrick Wood."

"Patrick Wood?" _He's captain? Now I _know_ that I am going to make a fool of myself. _

As if to confirm my worst fears, Patrick suddenly approached me.

"Hi, Lily. I didn't know that you were interested in Quidditch."

Lily? He knew my name!

"I didn't know I was either." I muttered.

He didn't seem to hear me and instead asked, "What position are you going to try out for?"

"Um…I was thinking chaser."

"Yeah, good choice. I can see you doing that."

"Really?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"Really. Well," he looked back at the long line-up of people. "Guess I better get back to work. See you soon."

He jogged away and I could hear Trina murmur from behind me, "Man, he sure has a nice ass."

I pretended not to hear her but could not help but silently agree.

Then another person caught my eye – Potter. He was sitting on one of the benches with some other teachers who had come to have a look. I smirked when I saw that next to him was Professor Simmons. Potter looked like he wanted to die – or at least Simmons to.

Now tell me, what are the odds that Potter would turn up here, especially as I am trying out? This only increased my anxiety.

Judging from the other people trying out, there was not much competition. A few looked like they had never handled a broom in their life. One small boy had actually crashed into one of the goal posts no more than twenty seconds into his tryout and had to be carried away on a stretcher to see Madam Pomfrey. Though there was one superb chaser that I could not help but feel envious of. She looked like she had been born on a broomstick and I eyed her jealously as she scored one goal after another.

When it was my turn, I started to have doubts and in fact turned back round and began to walk off the pitch when I heard Potter, who had left his seat and walked up to me, say, "What? Giving up so soon." I looked at him or rather, stared up at him as he was quite a few inches taller than me – hey, I'm petite, I can't help it! Anyway, why did he even care whether I tried out or not?

"Leave me alone." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"So you really are a coward. You're just going to back out without giving it a shot." He glared at me with disapproval.

"I'm not a coward."

"Then prove it." He taunted. Seriously, was this guy really a teacher?

I clutched my broom vehemently. I think I even scared Potter. Nobody called me a coward. Least of all a stupid prick like Potter.

I made my way before Patrick and he nodded at me to start flying.

I mounted the broomstick and rose high into the air. And as quickly as they had appeared, my nerves were gone.

Somehow, high up in the sky with the sun about to set and the wind rustling through my hair so that some of it came unbound, everything seemed okay.

Patrick was playing keeper and I had to admit, he played it well. In fact, we worked rather well together.

I liked to think that I scored just as many goals as that_ other _chaser did.

When it was over and I was back on the ground again, Patrick gave me two thumbs up.

"Why didn't you try out for the Team before?" he questioned me in wonder.

I shrugged. "You don't want to know."

Trina ran up and hugged me. "You were brilliant."

"I still don't know if I made the team or not."

"Of course you did. Patrick would be insane not to pick you." She linked her arm through mine and we made our way back up to the castle with much chatter and laughter. There was only one thing that could have possibly spoiled my euphoric mood that afternoon – detention with Potter. And Trina and I also had to speak with Rose.

As we left, I did not notice Potter watching me with a mysterious expression in his hazel eyes. Nor did I see that he was in deep thought and looked like he had been pleasantly surprised.

And neither did I hear him mutter, "So, Lily Evans is a talented Quidditch Player after all."

If I had, I probably would have died from a heart attack.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry to leave you there. Can't wait to do the detention scene…what will Lily have to do? You'll find out next chapter. And what's wrong with Rose? You probably won't find out for a while. Next chapter will show some of the new responsibilities that Lily will have as Head Girl, just in case you are wondering.

That chapter was over 4000 words long and the longest that I have ever written in my life! I was going to break it up into two chapters but decided to leave it this way.

Anyway, thanks for your reviews.

**_Replies:_**

**Llamabalooza:** I was thinking that but maybe I might make it Patrick instead of Davies. Whatever I decide, there will be jealousy, lol. I agree with you about the James taking points off Gryffindor, more will be revealed about James in upcoming chapters. Notice that he seems to only pick on Lily (hint hint). Thanks for the review!

**Hitomi Fanel:** I have no idea whether James liked Lily – It's just something I made up. Thanks for reviewing!

**cilverblood:** That's okay. Thanks for telling me. Kissing's okay (not at the moment between James and Lily because they hate each other – maybe between Lily and other characters. Hmm, not too sure). Anyway, thanks once again.

**LillianaRose:** Great idea! I'll try and use it in some of the upcoming chapters but just not yet – we've got to have a lot more arguing between Lily and James first.

**Oliver's gurl:** We sure will be seeing some of the Marauders in later chapters – I wouldn't be able to resist!

**Charmed luver222:** I know – you are way smarter than me! But anyway, doesn't matter, I don't think. It's not really going to affect the plot. Thanks for reviewing.


End file.
